jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: Builder/Missions
This article describes all missions in Jurassic Park: Builder. Level 1 Start When you start the game, the Jurassic Park Gates are closed and the only dinosaur is a young Triceratops. You start the game with the following resources: *Crops: 100 *Meat: 100 *Gold: 1000 *Dino Bucks: 3 When you start the game you will unlock the achievement: Welcome to Jurassic Park. When you click on the Triceratops, Kelly Malcolm will appear and tell that you have to keep the dinosaur inside the paddock. Mission 1: Hungry Baby Your first mission is to feed the Trike until it reaches adulthood. You have enough Crops to do this. Once you're finished, Kelly introduces you to a "real dinosaur expert". File:Hungry1.png|Feed the dinosaur File:Hungry2.png|Mission complete Mission 2: Camping Out The next character to help you is Alan Grant. After introducing himself, he asks you to clear the area. When you are done, you find something valuable in the Grass. Alan then radios Dr. Henry Wu. File:JPB_Trike.jpg|Alan Grant icon appears File:JPB_Grant.png|Alan Grant File:Camping_out1.png|Clear grass tuft File:Camping_out2.png|Grass tuft File:Camping_out3.png|Something valuable Henry then confirms it is amber and tells you meet him at the Research Facility right away. Mission 3: Suprise Discovery Henry excitedly tells you we can now clone a new dinosaur. After doing a Minigame to clone it, you get your second dinosaur: Dilophosaurus and level up. Then John Hammond comes and says he is thrilled that you are creating a restored jurassic park experience and hopes that the investors will be inpressed. File:WuAmber.png|You found amber File:Surprise_discovery1.png| File:Surprise_discovery2.png|Go to laboratory File:Surprise_discovery3.png| Level 2 File:Level2_reward.png|rewards File:Level2_unlocked.png|unlocks More Space Hammond then asks you to clear space to make it bigger and better than original park. After a turtorial on how to clear space, you get space for the Dilophosaurus. Hammond hopes that the Investors will love it. File:More_space_1.png| File:More_space_2.png| File:More_space_3.png|Select forest to clear File:More_space_4.png| Big Plans Hammond asks you to buy the Dilophosaur Habitat in the Store. After buying it and placing it the park, Hammond goes off to see the Investors. File:Big_Plans.png File:Big_Plans3.png|Dilo Habitat File:Big_Plans2.png Happy Birthday Alan arrives, and after he notes Hammond's absence and wonders where he is. Alan asks you to speed up the hatching because tourists want to see dinosaurs, not eggs. Speeding up the hatching costs 1 Dino Buck. This may not seem much, but Dino Bucks are rare and valuable items. 20 Dino Bucks are worth $1.99. the player can chose not to speed up the hatching and keep the buck. When the dinosaur hatches, the mission is also completed. File:Happy_Bday1.png| File:Happy_Bday2.png| File:Happy_Bday3.png| File:JPB_Dilo.png|Dilophosaurus File:Happy_Bday4.png| Taking Orders File:Taking_Orders1.png| File:Taking_Orders2.png| File:Taking_Orders3.png| Takeout Meals File:Takeout_Meals1.png| File:Takeout_Meals2.png| Change of Plans File:Change_of_Plans1.png| File:Change_of_Plans3.png| File:Change_of_Plans4.png| Level 3 File:Level_3.png|Rewards File:Level_3_unlocks.png|Unlocks Helpful Hints File:Helpful_hints1.png| File:Helpful_hints2.png| File:Helpful_hints3.png| File:Helpful_hints4.png| The missions of Level 3 don't give you enough experience points to proceed to the next level. You can earn the last experience points by activating the harbours or clearing another part of the forest. The latter is needed for the Meet the Press mission. Level 4 File:JPB_level4.png|Rewards File:JPB_level4_unlocks.png|Unlocks Meet the Press File:Meet_press1.png| File:Meet_press2.png| File:Meet_press3.png| Debunk the hoax File:Debunk_hoax1.png| File:Cerato_egg.png|Ceratosaur egg Any Volunteers? Meet the Skeptic Follow Feedback Safety Check Any Brave Volunteers? Level 5 File:Level_5.png|Rewards File:Level_5_unlocks.png|Unlocks Put People First File:People_first.png| File:People_first2.png| Stand Tall Hard Working Crew File:Hard_working_crew1.png| File:Hard_working_crew2.png| File:Hard_working_crew3.png| Power Check File:Power_Check1.png| File:Power_Check2.png| Function over Fashion File:Function_Fashion1.png| File:Fountain.png| File:Function_Fashion2.png| Level 6 File:Level_6.png| File:Level_6_unlocks.png| About those Dinosaurs... Ian Malcolm: You were wondering when I was going to talk about the dinosaurs, weren't you? File:About_those_Dinosaurs_1.png|Mission File:About_those_Dinosaurs_2.png|Mission Complete File:About_those_Dinosaurs_3.png|Afterword First Report File:First_Report.png| File:First_Report2.png| File:First_Report3.png| Pirate Broadcast Kelly Malcolm: The Wild Safari Network asked me for a video of the carnivores at feeding time. File:Pirate_Broadcast_1.png|Mission File:Pirate_Broadcast_2.png|Mission Complete File:Pirate_Broadcast_3.png|Afterword Move Earth File:Move_Earth.png| File:Move_Earth2.png| Scaled down File:Scaled_Down1.png| Engineer a Distraction File:Distraction1.png| File:Distraction2.png| Overstayed File:Overstayed.png| File:Overstayed_2.png| File:Overstayed_3.png| Level 7 File:Level_7.png|Level 7 File:Level_7_unlock.png|Unlocked Old Friend File:Old_friend_1.png|prologue File:Old_friend_2.png|Mission Complete File:Old_friend_3.png|Afterword Tipping Point When you complete this mission, Kelly will explain what you have to do during Code Red. File:Tipping_Point.png|Mission File:Tipping_Point_2.png|Mission Complete File:Tipping_Point_3.png|Code Red File:Tipping_Point_4.png|Code Red New Professor File:New_Prof_1.png|Mission File:New_Prof_2.png|Mission Complete Engineer Tour File:Engineer_Tour.png|Mission File:Screenshot_2013-05-05-09-18-18.png|Mission Complete Out of the Classroom File:Out_of_the_Classroom.png| File:Out_of_the_Classroom_2.png| Get the Full Report File:Get_the_Full_Report_1.png| File:Get_the_Full_Report_2.png| File:Get_the_Full_Report_3.png| Level 8 File:Level_8.png| File:Level_8_unlocks.png| Level 9 File:Level_9.png| Hit the Books File:Hit_the_books.png| File:Hit_the_books2.png| File:Hit_the_books3.png| Craft a title File:Craft_Title1.png| External links Harbn.com has a complete overview of all missions: *All Missions *Jurassic Park *Aquatic Park *Glacier Park Category:Walkthrough Category:Simulation video game